The Return of a Hero
by D3Fan
Summary: My second song fic, this one takes place where " A Tribute to a Hero" left off.


Return of a Hero  
  
" For a true hero is not measured by his size and strength, but by the size and strength of his heart."~~ Zeus from the movie Hercules  
  
Disclaimer: Hello everyone and welcome to my newest story "Return of a Hero" This is the second part to my other Song fic " A Tribute to a Hero" so enjoy. Also I do not own digimon or the song Hero, it belongs to Mariah Carey.  
  
" Why are we here again?" came Takato's voice once more. Rika and Renamon turned to look at him, both knowing full well what was wrong with him. It had been two years since Kimeramon had deleted Guilmon, two long painful years for Takato. Rika resisted the urge to start crying as she watched Takato stare at his D-ark. " Takato," she began, " I know you still miss him, we all do." Renamon nodded and looked at the male tamer. " I miss him the most," she said causing the other two to look at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Rika. Renamon looked at the floor, tears now visible in her eyes. " I loved him Rika," she said in a whisper, " I loved him but never got to tell him." Both tamer's looked at her in shock, not believing what they heard. " It's getting dark," Renamon replied with great difficulty, the tears now falling from her eyes, " We must find shelter." Neither tamer said a word as the three of them made their way to a nearby cave. Stopping just outside the entrance, Renamon turned to look out over the digital world once more. I wish he were still here, she thought.  
  
An explosion ripped through the serene night, causing the three to be awakened. " What was that?" yelled Takato. Another one was heard, this time a lot closer. " Renamon you know what to do!" yelled Rika. Renamon nodded and disappeared from sight, which confused Takato. " Where is she going?" " To do some scouting, we have to know what's out there." Takato nodded and then looked to the ground depressed. " I wish I still had Guilmon," he whispered, he could have smelled what we are up against already." Rika looked at him and slowly put her arm around him. " Hey come on goggle-head don't get all emotional on me" she soothed. Takato was crying, his body shaking violently with each sob. Rika rocked him back and forth, like a mother would do with a baby. " Shhhh it's ok Takato, it's ok." she repeated over and over. Rika looked up from what she was doing and stared at the ceiling. You'll have to handle this one on your own Renamon; Goggle-head needs me right now   
  
Renamon was leaping across the rocks with ease, heading to the explosions, which seemed to get closer and closer. She could see what looked like a town, which of course is very rare in the digital world. There was another blast, this time eliminating a house into ashes. Digimon were running everywhere, some screaming others crying quietly. " What's happening?" she asked a passing Patamon. " Don't go back there!" he answered, " a group of rouge Tankmon are destroying everything!" Renamon looked at him in shock. " Why isn't the town fighting back?!" He looked up at her and sighed, " were just not strong enough," he said, " that's why the townspeople are leaving, there's still one there fighting to save the village but he is outnumbered!" Renamon looked back at the town, it was on fire and the explosions from the Tankmon had gotten louder. " You get out of here I'll help him." The Patamon nodded and left leaving Renamon to look at her destination. She closed her eyes and in a heart filled voice whispered, " This battle is for you Guilmon"  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
  
  
Renamon attacked another Tankmon, causing him to delete immediately. I haven't seen the other digimon yet she thought, Does that mean he was deleted? She was about to go to another part when a thought came to her mind. " Deleted, just like Guilmon," she whispered. She started to cry, falling down on her knees and sobbing into her hands. But she never saw the Tankmon coming up behind here.  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
  
  
She was knocked over onto her stomach, the Tankmon pinning her to the ground. She struggled, trying to get him off when she felt the coolness of the gun barrel placed on her back. Stopping all movement, she gave up, knowing full well that she would not get him off. The Tankmon grinned and was about to fire when he heard a gruff voice from behind. " I wouldn't do that if I were you," it hissed. Renamon in the meantime had opened her eyes at the suddenness of the new person. He sounds like…but it can't be! "Guilmon?!" she cried out.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
  
  
" Pyrosphere!" he yelled, firing the projectile point-blank into the Tankmon's back. Not even having a chance to yell out the Tankmon burst into data, which Guilmon absorbed quickly. The Tankmon gone, Renamon finally had a chance to stand up and look at her savior. " Yep," Guilmon said answering her thoughts, " It's really me."  
  
It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear  
  
She jumped at him, embracing him tightly while gently sobbing. " I-I thought you were gone," she whispered. Guilmon smiled and returned her hug. " It's ok Renamon I'm not gone, I'll never leave again." Renamon smiled and whispered into his ear, " I love you, I'm sorry I never got a chance to say it but…" she was stopped when Guilmon put a claw over her lips. " I love you to," he said.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
  
  
They stood there, both forgetting that they were engaged in combat at the moment. Time seemed to stand still as the two of them came together and kissed. I've always dreamed of this moment she thought.  
  
Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
  
  
An explosion forced the two apart as a new group of Tankmon turned the corner. Guilmon looked at them and then at her. " We'll finish this later," he whispered before turning towards their attackers. Renamon smiled and took his hand in hers, giving it a squeeze. " I will tell Takato and Rika where you are," she said.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
  
  
Guilmon smiled and nodded before running forward. " I'm looking forward to it!" he yelled. Renamon smiled and looked after her new partner. " Good luck," she said before disappearing.  
  
Author's notes: There's part two, good wasn't it? I would like to thank duke, who reviewed my first song-fic and gave me the inspiration to write this one, thanks man! Also if you want another one continuing this story please say so in your reviews!! 


End file.
